swgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaric Kicka
Alaric Kicka is a human male and the youngest son of the Kicka family, and a Second Lieutenant in the Imperial Army, a capable military leader much like his brothers, Alaric seeks to reform and change the Imperial Army to become a feared and deadly fighting force. Alaric became Emperor in 262 ABY and has ruled with an iron fist. Under his leadership the agencies of COMPNOR have been expanded greatly and the Imperial Military has strengthened it's grip on the Empire's leadership more and more. Alaric's tenure also saw the creation of the Imperial Cabal. History Born in 235 ABY on Bastion during the era of time known as the Supremacy War. The son of Aeaolen Kicka and his second wife, Mira Denek. Alaric was unlike his brothers, he was never cast into the life of politics, military or force powers. Alaric was allowed to pursue his own choices; his upbringing was rather simplistic as it could be told. Alaric attended the Imperial schools on Bastion until he was 18, when he was 18 he entered into the planetary PDF and the Bastion Military Academy system, joining the Bastion Army Academy. Through this time he saw the one Empire fall, and another come to rise, his fathers. Known widely as the first Kicka Empire, Alaric became a prominent member of the Imperial family as he was widely seen as a potential heir, though the heir was made apparent when Hadrian was selected as Executor. Alaric was in no way offended but inspired to be much like his brothers. Throughout his time at the Imperial Academy he'd seen his fathers Empire transpired into a Sith Empire, collectively known as the fifth Sith Empire and after his father disappeared his uncle, Fel took the throne and before long a rebellion was brewing by Alaric's brother, Hadrian. Hadrian claimed the mantle of Emperor and reformed the Kicka Empire, known as the second Kicka Empire. Alaric played little role in his brothers ascension and his politics, Alaric was busy attending the Academy and handling planetary defense issues, though on Bastion an attack or rebellion was suicide as many had learned ages before Bastion was known to be the Imperial capital of the galaxy. Graduating from the Imperial Academy at 22, the year was 257 ABY. The Kicka Empire had risen and Alaric had his first taste of his brothers Empire, it was more Galactic Empire then anything, a full fledged war was happening however due to Alarics last name he was kept on reserve worlds for the Imperial Army, much to his dismay and his anger. Alaric served on various Imperial worlds such as Bastion, Yaga Minor, Yavin IV and Kalee, which on Kalee he'd seen minor actions against rebellious Kaleesh and various other mercenary groups which would attempt to gain control over the planet and use it a base for further attacks within the Empire. Army Service Alaric continued to serve in reserve until he was 25, in 260 ABY in Helona his brother abdicated and disappeared with Silas; Alaric knew where they went and refused to let out that he knew, he pretended to be dumbfounded and acted as if he was angry with his family. It was only then that Alaric was pulled up to front-line service, he had yet to receive any assignments but had been designated command over the 23rd Infantry Platoon, part of the 76th Infantry Company of the roaming 99th Infantry Battalion. Alaric, eager and ready to fight for his Empire. Alaric was dispatched from Bastion to the Cassander Sector where he was tasked with bringing High General Otho back from the sector. As soon as Alaric and his men boarded, Alaric noticed that something was off and then he spotted a group of Imperial servicemen moving towards the High General and his escort, telling the group to freeze and halt where they were, one man reached for something and Alaric fired two shots, instantly killing the men. Alaric was successful in bringing the General home; however his rest would not be long. Within hours of his first assignment being completed Alaric and the 7th and 8th squads from his company were dispatched to Yavin IV where they were to remove of a corrupt and traitorous governor and his senior staff which had been "aligned" with the New Republic and was contributing somewhat valuable information to New Republic Intelligence. Alaric reached Yavin IV and immediately took to interrupting the sector meeting. Alaric reached the meeting and entered the conference room, the Moff immediately took to ranting about the interruption but soon recognized the face of the Lieutenant and soothed his anger and frustration. Alaric took to forcing those associated with the governor to stand, systematically he eliminated each of them with a blaster shot to the back of the head; Alaric left the room and transmitted his success back to Bastion. Keldrath Bastion heard the news and promptly thanked the Lieutenant and awarded him with the Imperial Cross, Second Class. An sense of accomplishment had engulfed Alaric, he brought pride to the Empire and to his families name. Alaric soon received orders from the 99th battalion staff that they were going to move to the Keldrath Sector; they were to assist in the battle anyway possible. The Second Lieutenant was given command of his platoon and assigned to defend the main Imperial communications array as soon as they arrived at the Battle of Keldrath. The order for retreat was issued directly from Imperial High Command and everyone immediately complied, all army units withdrew from Keldrath and retreated to the nearest Sector base; Alaric returned to Bastion alongside the 99th Infantry Battalion. Kicka Emperor & the new Kicka Empire Alaric remained on Bastion and continued business as usual, however in 262 ABY things for him would be resigned to creation of his new profession, the Emperorship. With the creation of the Imperial High Council due to Emperor Fel's secret abdication, High Marshal Marr Kreiger and Field Marshal Halis Archel had planned for the succession of Alaric for quite sometime. Alaric was at a meet and greet for the High Lords of the Empire and was taken aside by Halis and Marr. His fate would resigned that day and placed on the track to Emperorship. Alaric was placed as a Colonel in the Stormtrooper Corps. The time had come, in front of millions of people and hundreds of thousands Imperial army and stormtroopers Alaric declared a new Kicka Empire and himself the Kicka Emperor as Emperor Fel had abdicated. His promises of a return to power were shown when he, in his speech, announced plans to attack the area surrounding Bakura and drive the New Republic to the brink of destruction. Alaric moved swiftly to cement his power, unknowingly at one point. Commandant-General Zven Straum went to Lehon with the 2nd Stormtrooper Division and executed Galactic Emperor Jaster Fel for treason against the Empire. Alaric was aware that Straum wanted to handle Fel however did not know what he would do, Straum returned to the Imperial Palace and informed Alaric that Fel had been killed on Lehon at his hands. Alaric was unaware if this was a sort of coup de'tat or merely attempting to prove his loyalty to the new regime. Alaric and Straum conversed and it was a proof of loyalty. Alaric promoted Straum to Executor for his efforts. Personality Charming, intelligent, manipulative, brave and hopeless. Words that describe Lieutenant Alaric Kicka, much like his father he can be the man to tell you it's going to be OK or the man to tell you that you failed miserably and are in for punishment, Alaric will give it straight; much to the dismay of many people. Though he is rather charming and personable at first the deeper side of Alaric can be stranger and one that some people will never see. Anxious, jealous and sometimes entirely deceitful, Alaric rarely trusts anyone and cannot bear the thought of change making him an extreme conservative though he is not entirely against taking risks, he is willing only if they bear some chance of success. Though his position requires trust, he rarely trusts anyone even his own family members, living in suspicion and worry is a constant, everyday process of the Lieutenant, skilled in the art of masking and taping his feelings off Alaric does have a positive side to the overall distrustful and increasingly difficult personality. Alaric is a man who will think ahead and plan any possible outcomes that could arise and ones that often do, Alaric has not only become an increasingly better speaker over time he has become an increasingly popular man, he has been gaining the respect of many of his superiors for the sheer fact of respect and honesty, though deep inside he individually cuts the superiors down and distrusts them, blaming their problems on themselves and internally wishing that they are torn apart by civil war and strife. Anxious, anxious is a word that Alaric lives by fearing not only will come but how he will react to the change, it is a rough, 24 hour job for the Lieutenant to mask his scent of fear and pain, giving way to numerous more problems then many can see. Through the pain of everything the Lieutenant is a strong willed, powerful man who can overcome obstacles with fear internally but will outside showing his followers he is the right choice to get things done. Alaric is increasingly brilliant, he often spends his down time researching galactic politics and galactic history searching for answers and any random thoughts that spur into his head; it is his passion for politics and history which cause the Lieutenant much grief and pain internally. Appearance Alaric stands around 6'3" and weighs around 230 Lbs; he has a rather large muscular build. Alaric typically is seen wearing his standard issued Imperial army uniform considering he is most often seen on duty, whenever he is not on duty he can still be seen wearing his uniform however wearing a different shirt and no hat. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php? *2 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=14203 Category:Imperial Characters